


Drive safely.

by Pandigital



Series: 100 ways to say I love you. [36]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Hospitalization, M/M, Major Character Injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 09:49:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5739052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair doesn't know what he would do if Malik wasn't there anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive safely.

He had told him to drive safely. He told Malik that every day he went to work. Everytime he went out without Altair to be there. And now here he was, leg shaking up and down, hands clenched together as he waited in the hospital. A seventeen car pileup. Malik had been in the middle somewhere. It had taken them three hours to free everyone, to find everyone. 

It had been a long two days and it still wasn’t done. He was in surgery, and no one would speak to Altair. He had seen his body though. He was missing his arm. The arm that been connected the hand that he had taken in marriage. The ring was saved, Malik had been hurt but he kept asking for his wedding ring. Altair now wore both of them.

Malik could still wear his, on a chain around his neck. Kadar had come, all the way from New York, he had come. Altair didn’t care. When the doctor came and said he fine, Altair moved past him and into the room. Malik was so tiny in the bed. So sickly. The arm was missing. 

Altair crawled into the bed, mindful of the wires and rested his head on the pillow with Malik. He held him close. He was alive. He was alive. 


End file.
